fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gods and Devils
On a cold winter night in Aconite Town, Nikolai is walking around. Despite being one of the riches men in Ishgar, he lives in a rather fancy yet modest town and made his guild here. He holds immense power so much in fact he could have the 1st Rank of the Ten Wizard Saints. He will meet someone whom is almost his exact opposite. Despite the towns large population, the streets are almost all but empty for this night. But the nights quite atmosphere would soon abrupt with the sound of a man screaming as he tries to catch up to Nikolai. "Master, there is trouble over at the Guilds H-.." But before the man could finish his sentence, he'd have the back of his head grabbed and plunged into the ground. Only to be dragged across the street, creating a bloody streak, as Korda continues to walk towards Nikolai, with a smile formed across his left cheek. Nikolai saw the smiling man dragging whomever he was holding. "Can I help you with something?" Korda stops about 5 meters from him, still holding the man with his left hand. "Nikolai Ichor?" "Normally it is customary to give your own name before asking another's. However, yes I am him. What are you doing in my town carrying a bloody body?" ""The God of Creation..." He then throws the still breathing man to Nikolais feet, his smile fades. "The name's Korda, and shouldn't a man with the status of a "God" help weaklings like him? Well nevermind that, a God are nothing compared to a Devil." "What the hell are you talking about?" Nikolai pointed to his left, and the man was restored and standing. "A god isn't bound by the laws of reality that others see and match to the world. We see through reality, and are visions become the world. Devils can't do it. They can try to replicate it, but can never truly possess that power. However, you have one warning get out of my town, or I'll be forced to deal with you worthless trash." "Try if you'd like, but.." His left eye starts to change color as he speaks; "When you dance with the Devil..." Then he and the now restored man switches places and he looks over at Nikolai with his now activated Creator's Eye. "...You don't get to pick the tune." "You do when you are in someone else's town." Nikolai turned his head and stared at the man, with his already Creator's Eye already activate. "To think I would find it with trash like you." Nikolai started releasing far great Magic Power than what came from intruder. His smile returned and he launches the first strike. "Shadow: Demon's Cloak"'' a''nd with that Korda and the man switch position once again, but the man skin is shining with a bright blinding light before causing an explosion of Crash Magic, within Nikolais radius. The damage was enough to make the recently restored man removed from the fight. "You shouldn't take your eyes off your target." Nikolai waved his hand, and Korda was pinned to a wall. "I am very advance in Telekinesis, but you barely have a grasp of The Creator's Eye. Here a more advanced move Creator's Eye, Creator's Throne." Nikolau glowed with a golden aura. "Ever heard don't hurt God. Hit me and seen what will happen." Nikolai released Korda from his telekinetic grip. "You shouldn't underestimate me." Korda grabes ahold of a pebble and throws it towards Nikolai, before it hits, he switches places and his body Imbued right hook, pulverizing any effects that might stop him from hitting his target, causing him to sent a great distant, even through objects that may be in the way. Suddenly Korda was surrounded by countless small lights. They then violently exploded against Korda, tearing his clothes and doing some damage. Nikolai pulled himself from the rubble. "See I told you not to hurt God. Did you think nothing would happen?" Though his cloths have been ruined, the damage inflicted is seemingly visable through some bruises. "How annoying... A God talking down to a Devil, fool." The ground around and beneath Nikolai turns to sand and dust, only to form into quicksand. Stopped in his movement and sinking at rapid speed, Korda grabes a pebble and awaits further. "Make this alittle bit more fun for me or your Guild Hall is next." Nikolai remained calm, suddenly the quicksand was gone and Korda suffered more damage. "Your Creator's Eye is incomplete. Not only that a stronger will can undo it's effects, thus reflecting damage onto the caster. Your will is weaker than mine, all I have to do is still my heart and your Creator's Eye won't affect me. Creator's Eye, Ice World (氷の世界, Lit. Kōri no Sekai): your threats are meaningless to me." The town from all the buildings, people, and plantlife are frozen except for Nikolai and Korda. And you don't have the will power to break it. And don't bother trying to melt it, it's very hard to melt or break. Now the stage is set, you have angered a god not a smart move." Nikolai remained calm, still releasing immense Magic Power. Korda didn't seem to react much the reversed damage he recently received, but he notices a small streak of blood running from the side of his mouth. He removes it with his finger and looks at it for a moment before looking around upon Nikolais creation and his face turns from blank to a wide, psychotic smile and raises his arms, pebble still in hand. "So this is the powers of a "God", wonderful. I'll admit that your Creator's Eye is impressive, but it lacks true power!" He throws yet another pebble towards Nikolai: "The Devil's Terms" 'The pebble's speed is suddenly multiplied and its size equal to that of a boulder when only inches from its target. The boulder stopped and fell to the ground. "I don't need the Creator's Eye to stop you. My telekinesis is more than enough to deal with you." Nikolai then started to float using his telekinetic magic he can fly. " It's laughable you try to take on a god, and that god looks down at you, literally." Korda's face turns blank again and he looks up at Nikolai. "I'd never have thought that Gods could be such cowards." He starts rushing towards one of the nearby houses. "This is the Devils Playground..." And with that he imbued his fist with Crash Magic and sends it into the wall, the impact causes pulverization of both Magic and Wall, he continues onwards and continues doing this, to both buildings and citizens. With the cover of the house from Nikolais sight, this rampage is heading towards the Pantheon Guild Hall... The sound of his own satisfying laughter echoes through the town. "Creator's Eye, God's Voice: lets see if you think I'm a coward now." White fire appears toward Nikolai and shot at Korda. He then created a powerful telekinetic barrier around the guild. "These fires are infused with Godslayer Ethernano, created from my Creator's Eye." His body is covered in dust and blood as he turns around, as the flames are about to hit he switches his position with an unfortunate, freezed, citizen. Causing Nikolais white flames to be set upon the citizen instead: "What a cruel God indeed, spreading his wrath upon his own." He's once more on the run, but now simply aiming for the citizens. Nikolai willed the fires away. He then used his telekinesis to grab Korda and bring him in the sky. "As a devil you are weak. You are a child just begging to be punished. Now just die." He sent him to the ground he hit the ice street with so much force it cracked the ice. Korda lies unmoving upon the ground, for a moment, the town goes back to its original, quite atmosphere. But it doesn't last long... Korda soon gets back up, blood runs from the side of his head. "Pathetic...": '"The Devil's Terms", 'Korda increases his movement and makes himself capable of shifting his weight to the point of flying freely. With this he makes his way for Nikolai with unfathomable speed and sends a Crash imbued kick to the side of his head, sending him to the ground this time. '"Demon's Cloak..." Nikolai got up and dusted the ice shards off himself. "Creator's Eye, Gravity Prison." Korda was drop to the ground by immense gravity. "Now it's time to finish you off and expose you as the failure you truly are! You have no business being here, and so you will learn that the hard way!" Korda hits the ground again but didn't seem to have been damaged with a mix of his weight shift and Nikolai's Gravity pull, seemingly creating a balance between the two. But he reveals reveals a smile, "Demon's Cloak: Remote Detonation; 'Kordas last hit caused more than a smackdown. Nikolai's face starts to shine and before giving him any time to react, his face and upper body is struck by an explosion of Clash Magic." And with that his smile fades once more... "Is this suppose to be the powers of a God?... Disappointing." Nikolai used his magic to heal his face and body. "Is that it, I have faught Devils before and your nothing like them. The distance in power between us is greater than the distance between Heaven and Hell." Nikolai release so much Magic Power it brought Korda to his knees. He then appeared in front of Korda and using a mix of telekinesis and his right index finger. He flicked Korda's forehead, and he went through the Ice World covered buildings going through four houses and resting on some trash cans in the alley. "Stay in the garbage worthless trash." Kordas laughter once more echoes throughout the town, his Creator's Eye has mended his wounds and he's still sitting down:"That's more like it... I'll show you the powers of Hell." His full body shines brightly with Crash Magic and he places his hand upon the ground: '"Demon's Cloak: Hellfire" 'And with that, the whole town is shining with a bright light that grows brighter and brighter before it all explodes. Nikolais Ice World has been negated and the buildings outside a 600 Radius is still is either damaged but not turned to rubble. The barrier covering the Guild has been destroyed and the Guild Hall has suffered minor damage thanks to it. Korda, now sitting in a crater gets up, unharmed. "I prefer some space after playing around for too long..." Nikolai grabbed Korda's face and launched him out of the town, and he followed suit. Korda hit the ground a few hundred yards outside Aconite Town. It is an average size town in the country outside of the Capital Crocus. "You would be wise to not attack the guild. It holds darkness far more dark and ancient than an devil." You could hear his laughter contiue as he flew. "'The Devil's Terms" '''Korda had now multiplied his weight by 1000 Tons and infused his lower legs with Crash. As he hit the ground, it immediately erupted and collapsed and resulted that he had formed a giant crater that stretched for a wide radius in which he now stood in. He looked at Nikolai with body placed in a fighting stance: "Then stop me, God!" Nikolai snapped his fingers and a small sphere and red and black Magic Power followed. However it got bigger as it traveled toward Korda. "Magic that can even annihilate matter completely, Destruction Magic. Your not even a demon begone failed human." Nikolai had only launched one sphere. But when he snapped his fingers he created ten more spheres of equal size and held them in the sky via telekinesis. Each with Magic Power strong enough to destroy a city. However the first one was about to hit Korda. His face turned stern as he looked upon the sphere that was travelling towards him. The sphere got closer and closer and soon it was nothing but an arms reach from hitting Korda. Then suddenly the whole sphere turned into a blinding white light and before long it seeminly exploded, it was simply gone. As the light faded, Nikolai could see him standing there with the same stern look, seemingly as if he hadn't even moved. But his fist shined lightly with the same light as before, but faded quickly. He was noticeably getting upset and before long he shouted out: "What are you trying to pull Nikolai! Magic such as this is useless agenst my own !" With the sound of it, he seems clearly disapointed in his opponents actions. Nikolai took the spheres' Magic back into his body. "Destruction Magic is a subspecies of Crash, you only broke by having for a second stronger Magic Power than what is in my spell. Now I am will show you a true spell. Creator's Eye, God's Right Hand." A beautiful broadsword appeared in Nikolai's right hand. He then with great haste slashes Korda's back. "This sword can "cut" many things." Korda's reflexes did what they could to try and prevent the incoming attack, he moved his body to try and follow Nikolai, lifting his leg in the same movement, but he was hit. But his movement didn't stop there and his leg, already infused with Crash, managed to get a solid hit onto Nikolai, sending him back to roughly the same place as before. The damage that he received came afterwards and he realised that it hadn't manage to cut him in half atleast, but it had done good chunk. "The Devil's Terms". "...Ouch." Said Haft-Heartly Nikolai. "This is getting annoying toying with you. It's time to send where you belong. When I said God's Right Hand can cut many things, I wasn't lying. I didn't cut "you". I cut "through" your Crash Magic it resulted in a slash. If you hadn't have decent Magic Power it would have cut you in haft. Now comes the attack that will deal with you." Nikolai slashed the space between Korda and himself. However nothing happened or did it. Nikolai started to walk toward Korda but he couldn't move. "I "cut" the concept of defense thus shattering the Right Hand." The sword shattered into pieces. " Now for your punishment for challenging a god of Pantheon." Nikolai release a destruction spell point blank. He had the same stern look on him as before but suddenly his smile turned wide and before Nikolai knew it, he was the one facing the sphere, with Korda on the other side. Nikolai must have realised about his opponents Creator's Eye: Shadow now, but it was too late. He was struck by his own attack and Korda made no delay to take the chance and go back in to give a solid punch, causing him to fly several yards away. But it would seem that changing place with someone whose Magic Power exceeds his own at this stage caused him to use up more than reguarly. He whispers to himself: "Basterd, gotta hold myself from doing anything similar again for awhile." Nikolai's clothes were ruined and his upper body exposed. But there wasn't a scratch on his body. "Do you see now Korda, a devil can't hurt a god. You came close though." Nikolai walked toward Korda with his Magic Power raised. It started to erode Korda's skin, as Korda spent a large amount of his Magic Power. So he had little to defend against someone with powers, easily at least as strong as a Spriggan. Korda knew the position he was in, he's after all a fighter, but a one that does it up close and agenst someone with Nikolai's Caliber in this situation is simply a bad match-up. "The Devil's Terms: Shadow" He had amplfied his own sight, speed and reflexes to make him capable of switching places with 10 objects in a span of 2 seconds. And before long he was back in town. He's betting on that Nikolai wouldn't go full out and risk killing people for no reason. Korda stood just outside the barrier where he was earlier sent flying, but now many of the towns folk had woken up and the area was heavily crowded. He could simply wait for Nikolai to make his next move. Nikolai hasty got back into town, he then commanded all the town's people back into their homes and businesses. "You think that by coming into town, I can't used my full power? You call yourselves a devil. You can't win, you are strong. Worthy of the third or second seat of the Four Ishgar Gods. But you are still no match for me." Nikolai them used Telekinesis to grab Korda and then threw him through twenty buildings and then through the wall that surrounded Aconite Town. "Had enough?" Korda would make his way up again and stand by the city wall he just went through. The result seems to be that it just ticked him off. He took pieces of the rubble and threw them in different directions through out the whole town. These had been amplified to be strong enough and fast enough that they could pierce a household and risk killing the citizens. But he switched place with one of them and a loud explosion could be heard from the Guild Hall, Korda had made his way inside. He remembers Nikolais earlier statement of what lurks within their Guild's Halls, and seeing as the barrier was destroyed earlier... "Let us see what we'll find here, but first." '''Demon's Cloak: Devil's Footprint; Each step he now took would store his Crash Magic into that spot, making them function as a landmine or by remotely activating them. The longer they stay, the more damage they will cause. "Tsh, is that the best you can do?" Nikolai right over a mine and it exploded. BUT nothing happen and Korda was damaged more. "You have the Creator's Eye, but you lack the basic principle. You need a strong will to make your thoughts real. You already had a weak will, but now my thoughts alone not evening using my own eye can reverse it. Now then." He stepped with his foot on Korda's chest. With his God of the Moon spell ready to dispel any magic Korda would use against him. "You aren't a devil so I won't smite you like one. Instead I do something worse." Using Telekinesis he increased the speed of Korda's blood. "Now your blood will increase in how fast in travels to where, BOOOOOM." Korda felt his blood circle through his veins, he was in a tight spot and found himself in a state of adrenaline. God or no God, Nikolai hadn't changed the fact that Korda is still physically stronger in many ways. In an attempt to remove Nikolai from him, he resorted to grabbing unto Niklais leg with both hands and use it as support as he pushes his legs up. With this he slams both legs into his lower back and forces him to stumble forward. Still grabbed unto his leg, he drags it towards himself and thus causing Nikolai to fall onto the ground. He took his chance and got back up, putting himself at about three arms length between him and Nikolai before they both could hear citizens once again, get out of their homes, but this time they were running towards another direction yelling: "Quickly, tend to the wounded, we might still be able to save them." The stones from earlier must have gotten a few hits, some fatal by the sounds of it. Nikolai got up, and saw several town's people were killed. He was done messing around with the little devil wannable. " Creator's Eye, Confinement of the Earth Sage." The grounded started to turn into like quicksand. However it still was hard. It started to drag Korda down. This spell uses the natural Ethernano to absorb you into it. It is spell that will swallow you whole, with the force of Earthland's magic. As no matter how evil you are, you have no demon particles." Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Roleplay